


Sunlight, as a Gift.

by Pres310



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gender Identity, Implied Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, M/M, Nico doesnt know how to handle affection, Non-binary Nico di Angelo, Short One Shot, Trans Character, Trans Nico di Angelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pres310/pseuds/Pres310
Summary: Nico recieves a gift and he doesn't exactly know how to handle how it affects him.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	Sunlight, as a Gift.

**Author's Note:**

> PS: the earrings in this story are based on a real pair of earrings I got from the artist “While Odin Sleeps”. Please look up their work, it is fantastic.

It really was a simple gift.

  
It was a simple gift- colorless acrylic earrings, in the shape of arched windows, depicting the sun rising out of a jar. An Amphora, if Nico remembered correctly. The sun had a pair of eyes that peaked out from the lip of the jar, with arching eyebrows that almost resembled Nico’s high, arching features. It had long eyelashes like him. The eyes seem to watch him, dousing the shadowy boy in unfamiliar light.

  
And somehow, this simple gift disrupted Nico’s rhythm in a much less simple way. Actually piercing his ears the year before hadn't disrupted him this way, so all Nico could do was stare in the mirror as he felt his breaths shorten. The clear acrylic hung from his ears, partially hidden by his loose midnight curls. His hair had gotten longer, he noticed, feeling much like a pond somebody had thrown a rock into. His hands rested on the sides of his face. They were cold and… less pale. He’d stayed out in the sun a bit more, recently. He liked the way it kissed his skin and he liked the way the breeze handled him so tenderly.

  
He told himself to take the earrings off, but his hands didn't obey. They just sat put, like they were waiting for him to calm down, to catch up.

  
This- having somebody look at something so small and be reminded of him, being a pleasant thought on somebody’s mind, wearing something like these earrings. This is new. It felt like sunlight, warm and honey scented and fresh, after a long and bitter winter. It's warm water burning his skin so accustomed to cold.

  
All of it is so wretchedly and yet so divinely new.


End file.
